When Legends are Real
by Silver Samurai
Summary: Finally another chapter. I suck at summaries don't ask, just read
1. prologue

Author's note: Okay, here we go the start of the story. Here we meet our new characters including the evil and warlords. Fun time!!!!  
  
Sukura: Larrryyyyyy!!!!!!  
  
Larry: Sakura, what's wrong?  
  
Sakura: Rini is trying to make me believe you love her!!!!!!!  
  
Larry: …..Well, let's just prove her wrong Kisses Sakura  
  
Sakura: … … … … happy sigh  
  
Larry: Now we need to go punish that little brat!  
  
Sukura evil grin  
  
(We only took way her play station.)  
  
When Legends are Real  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Three figures clad in samurai armor stood atop a cliff overlooking Toyama. "There's the town." Said one in silver armor with a mask covering his face. "Do they really live there brother?" asked a female samurai dressed the same way except for crystal armor. She looked at the silver clad warrior who looked back reassuringly. "They have to be there," said a gold armored warrior. "Otherwise this will all be in vain."  
  
These figures took one last look behind them, at the portal they had emerged from, then set off for the city. 'We've got to hurry,' the silver one thought to himself, "Shirevenon's forces are probably already after us."  
  
* * * Meanwhile in The Realm of The Cursed…* * *  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!" Shirevenon's angry roar could be heard throughout the whole palace. "Excuse me, my lord." Shirevenon looked to see Darius, his warlord of terror before him, in his black armor, holding his giant axe. "YES, WHAT IS IT?" Shirevenon asked. "I believe I know where they went." Darius answered "WHERE?" Shirevenon growled. "They have betrayed you an run away to the human world to warn the ronin warriors of your and Sir Talpa's planned attack." Shirevenon visibly shook with rage, in fact the whole palace shook. "ASSEMBLE THE OTHER WARLORDS AND SLODIERS. BRING BACK MY WARRIORS; I WANT THEM ALIVE!!!!!" "Yes my master." Darius answered.  
  
* * * At Mia's Mansion * * *  
  
"Ryo, why don't you and Flair get a room?" asked a tall blue haired boy. Ryo disentangled himself from the gorgeous redhead in his arms to glare at his friend. "For the same reason you and Ariel aren't Rowen." Ryo answered darkly before Flair pulled him into another kiss. Autumn and Cye giggled at the sight. "Hey, Kento said, "has anyone seen Sage and Stormy?" "Yeah. They went outside ten minutes ago," Jade, a chocolate skinned girl answered. "Probably to that old waterfall," Mia Koji said from her computer. She was looking for info on a legend she found while Yuli and a friend played a board game. An hour later Mia had found the full legend and everyone was watching a movie. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" Mia said going to the door. "Yes, can I……." Mia's words caught in her throat as she stared at what was on the porch. Three samurai who looked like ronins were standing there. Wh.wh..wh..what do you w..w..w..want?' Mia stammered at the three warriors. "Please Miss Koji stay calm," The one in crystalline armor said soothingly. "We must speak with the Ronin Warriors and The Five Sorceresses on an important matter." Explained the silver clad one. "Are they here?" the one in gold asked non-threateningly. "Y..yes," Mia answered nervously. "Just a moment. Five minutes later everyone was gathered in the living room. "Okay," Said Ryo taking charge as usual, "Who are you and why are you here?" Silver looked at him. We are the legendary armors, Wildfire, and we have come to warn you."  
  
To be continued… 


	2. The Legend is Told

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own the Ronin Warriors. They're just my favorite Anime Characters. Read and Review or else!  
  
When Legends Are Real Chapter 1  
  
"We are the Legendary Armors Wildfire, and we've come to warn you." Mia gasped at "Legendary Armors" and looked at the legend she was holding. It spoke of three incredibly powerful armors. "What do you mean 'legendary' Armors?" Rowen asked. "Warn us of what?" Came Flair's light voice. Silver Sighed, "It's called The Realm of the Cursed."  
  
"Long ago, before the time of the Ancient's Clan, there existed a terrible evil known as Shirevenon. He was very powerful and very, very evil. But despite being evil, he had a liking for fair play. He enjoyed giving his enemies a fighting chance. He lived in a terrible place called the Realm of The Cursed. It is a dead place made of the souls of all who died or were killed for meaningless reasons. It has. "Wait. How do you know all this?" Rowen asked getting suspicious. "We were getting to that Strata," answered Crystal. Everyone looked to her (they didn't know she was a girl yet. If her voice didn't tip them off then they are all as dense as Kento.). "Shirevenon had once encountered a very powerful clan. It was stronger than the ancients. His warlords had to use - yes Hardrock he had four warlords just like Talpa does - all their power just to win. But three infants survived. They had been chosen to bear three armors. Shirevenon took them back to his realm and raised them as his own. They grew up thinking they were fighting for the right side, as it was impossible for their armors to be used for evil. They became his most powerful warriors. He warned them never to use their full powers unless absolutely necessary. The odds of fair play would be too unbalanced if their full power was unleashed. They recently learned that Shirevenon was making an Alliance with Talpa to attack the Ronin Warriors and their allies. They knew Talpa was evil and realized they had been working for evil. Understanding the truth they betrayed Shirevenon and left his realm. That is our story. Any questions?" "Who are the four Warlords?" Autumn asked. Gold answered her. "They are Darius-Warlord of Terror, Lavitz-Warlord of Pain, Kadav-Warlord of Death, and Shoujo-Warlord of Despair. Darius is the strongest yet Kadav is the most feared." "I probably should know better but who were the three infants?" asked Sage. Silver sighed. "We'd best remove our masks," he said to the others. They each taped their helmet and the masks retracted. "The three infants were us - the Legendary Armors." Eleven jaws dropped.  
  
***Outside Shirevenon's palace***  
  
"We all have our orders!" Daruis' voice called out to the soldiers. "Bring back the legend armors at any cost short of their death." The other Warlords stood beside him adding comments as necessary. "Look at him strutting around like he owns them," Sekhmet growled. Talpa had offered some of his own soldiers to aid in the mission. His three Warlords believed they should be leading THEIR soldiers. "We don't have to sit around and watch" Kale said. "Yes let's go on our own and defeat the three warriors first!" Came Dais's voice. "Those warlords are weak.unable to destroy three infants." The others agreed. Transforming into their armor Talpa's Warlords left for the human realm to attack the Legend Armors.  
  
***At Mia's Mansion***  
  
The Ronins and Sorceresses couldn't believe what they were hearing. Three warriors who looked just like Ronins admitting that they worked for evil (Did someone miss something?! They don't work for evil anymore!) Ryo recovered from shock first and didn't look very happy. As the rest recovered they all stated at the Legend armors with varying degrees of..how do you say?..Bad emotions? Flair had the same look as Ryo on her face. Cye and Autumn were entirely shocked. Kento and Jade looked like they wanted to kill something, or someone. Oh yeah, Sage and Stormy were pissed. Rowen and Ariel were deep in thought about this. "You'd better leave," Ryo growled out. "Fast" Sage added. "I'd rather they stayed" Kento said, cracking his knuckles. Silver, Crystal, and Gold got to their feet. "We have no desire to fight with you." Silver said. Crystal joined in, "We don't expect you to trust us." "What do you expect us to do?" came Stormy's sneering reply. "Consider what we have told you," Answered Gold, "nothing more." The Legends had been steadily backing toward the door this whole time not taking their eyes off the people in front of them. Silver reached behind him and turned the knob on the door. "We take our leave of you. Hopefully we'll not be needed for this battle." With that they vaulted out the door and ran to the woods. When they were out of sight of the mansion the three warriors dismissed their armors (Finally, a clear view of their faces). "Well, that could have gone better." Said the tall one. He had brown eyes and hair and a birth mark shaped like the Greek letter Omega (?? over his right temple. "Tell us something we don't know Juan." Answered the other boy. He also had brown hair but his eyes were grayish-blue. He had a scar on his forehead (that looked like Squall from Final Fantasy Eight). "They didn't trust us at any point anyway." The girl piped up. She was gorgeous. Her hair was the same color as the others but her eyes were mesmerizing. One was blue, the other gray. She had powers. Of course, they all did. Lorenzo Suraikashi, was telepathic and could read minds. His twin sister Brene was Clairvoyant (she could see the future). Their cousin, Juan Takahashi, had the power of telekinesis, the ability to move things with his mind. They had just started to head for their own house when lightning flashed all around them. Seconds later an explosion knocked them off their feet. "What?" Lorenzo started picking himself up. "Surrender fools!" a voice boomed. Then three dark figures dropped down in front of them. "Warlords!" Brene shouted. "They must be Talpa's! Other wise they'd be smart a enough to have soldiers with them!" Juan said standing up. The warlords faced them. But in showing how fast they were, our heroes called their armors before the warlords could move. Each now faced one warlord. Lorenzo (Silver) drew his sword. Following his lead, Brene (Crystal) spun her Glaive, dropping into an offensive stance, and Juan raised his scythe to a striking position. In response the warlords drew their own weapons and leaped for ward to attack. Ruki Knight: Hi Larry! Larry: Who are you? Ruki: I'm Sukura! Larry:.? New Look? Ruki: You better believe it. I'm her evil side! Larry: Hmmmmmmm.I like bad girls. 


	3. The Battle Begins

Author's note: Heeeeeeeere's Chapter 2! Rini: Heeeeeyyyyy!!! Ruki and Larry: What is it now? Ruki: under breath little brat. Rini: When do I get my Playstation back?! Larry: Chapter Three.if you're good. Ruki: Otherwise chapter six. Rini: Gasp I'll be good.  
  
Read and Review  
  
When Legends Are Real  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Talpa's warlords wasted no time and started right off with their sure- kills. "Snake Fang Strike!" yelled Sekhmet attacking Lorenzo. "Black Lightning Slash!" Shouted Kale hoping to give Brene a shocking experience. "Web of Deception!" Dais was obviously hoping to play with Juan's mind. To the warlords' great surprise and horror all three warriors came out fine. Lorenzo stepped from the explosion with out a scratch, Brene shook off Kale's attack without batting an eyelash, and Juan broke out of the web instantly. They all looked at the warlords. "Our turn," Lorenzo said. They drew their weapons. "I can't believe those three just waltzed right in and expected us to believe their lies!" Kento raged. "They didn't." Ariel answered. "I don't think they were lying." Mia said. Everyone looked at her. "Well their story matches the legend perfectly." Mia explained. Kento butted in, "That doesn't mean that part about Talpa wasn't.." "Did you guys feel that?" Ryo asked interrupting Kento. "I did." Rowen said. "Me Too." Sage answered." "We felt it too." The sorceresses piped up. "I think we've got trouble." Ryo said softly. "Split The Shadows!" Lorenzo yelled. Everything around Sekhmet went black, then he was struck by a blade made of light and knocked into a tree. "Purge The Darkness!" shouted Brene, throwing her glaive into the air. Clouds covered the sky and huge columns of light rained down forcing Kale to the ground. Brene caught her glaive as it came spinning out of the last column. "Earth Shattering!" bellowed Juan driving his scythe into the ground. A line of energy rushed at Dais and then blades of light shattered the ground at his feet piercing him and forcing him down. All three warlords lay on the ground moaning in pain. "Those idiots!" Talpa yelled (he had just been informed of his warlords leaving). "HARD TO BELIEVE THEY COULD BE SO FOOLISH," answered Shirevenon, "NOT TO WORRY MY WARLORDS SHOULD BE ARRIVING WITH OUR ARMY NOW. THEY WILL SEND YOURS BACK." "My warlords better hope they don't." growled Talpa. "They think they can beat us?!" Juan asked incredulously. "They must be even dumber than they look." agreed Lorenzo. They were standing over the fallen warlords wondering ho they could be so stupid. Suddenly Brene gasped. Lorenzo and Juan looked over. Her eyes were closed but she did not look at peace. "What is it." Lorenzo asked. "Shirevenon's army comes!" Brene suddenly yelled. Then a horn blew. "That's the battle horn of Shirevenon's army." Juan shouted. Then they saw it above them; Shirevenon's castle appeared in the sky. A wave of soldiers (Talpa's and Shirevenon's) came rushing out of the castle. "We've got company!" Lorenzo said. Then four huge figures dressed in armor landed. One stepped forward. Ten figures were running through the forest, five dressed in samurai armor. "We're getting closer, I can feel it." Ryo called. They came to a clearing. Standing there were the legend armors. The Warlords were unconscious at their feet, but they were looking up. Just them an uncountable number of soldiers landed with four more warlords leading them. One steeped forward. "Darius." Lorenzo growled. Darius laughed. "So glad you remember me." He said. "We've missed you three," came Kadav's raspy, death voice. "The felling is not mutual." Brene retorted. With out warning the soldiers attacked. Not that it mattered. Our three heroes proceeded to show the soldiers the joys of recycling. They didn't know it but the Ronins and Sorceresses were doing some recycling of their own. As the number of troops the legends were fighting dwindled, the warlords became fed up. "Enough!" Darius shouted. "We'll handle them ourselves." "Bring it on." Juan challenged. "Gladly," answered Kadav pulling out his own (really wicked-looking) scythe. Darius engaged Lorenzo in mortal combat. The legends were clearly on top until, without warning, Lavitz and Shoujo fired an energy beam at Brene slamming her into a tree. "Brene!!!" Lorenzo shouted turning from Darius. Darius took his chance. Ryo looked up at Lorenzo screaming a name. Then he saw Darius about to connect the broad side of his axe with the back of Lorenzo's head. "LOOK OUT!!!!" Ryo yelled. Too late. There was a loud CRACK and Lorenzo drooped out cold. Juan was helping Brene to her feet. Lavitz and Shoujo prepared to fire again. They never got to. "Rage of Inferno!" A torrent of flame blocked Crystal and Gold from the attacks. "Forget them!" Darius said, carrying Silver over his shoulder. "We'll get them later." "No!" Brene yelled, but the warlords vanished in a puff of smoke. "What do they want him for?" Ryo asked. They were all sitting down in a clearing. "Out of the three of us, Lorenzo is the most powerful." Juan answered. "They will try to brainwash him back to their side." Looks were exchanged. If they succeed." Sage began. "Only one thing can bring him back." He looked at Brene. She had been shaking progressively harder the whole time. "I can't do it!" she burst out and ran. "Don't let her go alone!" Ryo yelled. Flair and Ariel took off after her. "Only she can help him, but she's afraid." Juan explained. "Of what?" Jade asked. "The only way to free him is for her to kiss him.passionately." Jaws dropped. "But he's her brother!" Kento said. "I know." Juan answered. "It's Shirevenon's doing. He knew she wouldn't want to."  
  
*****Shirevenon's Palace*****  
  
"Master."" Shirevenon looked up to see Darius. YES. he answered. "We have returned with the most powerful of the three. His memory is being erased and rewritten as we speak." GOOD Shirevenon answered. His laughter echoed throughout the palace. 


	4. The Power of Love

Author's note: I give you chapter 3 Reily: Took you long enough. Larry: another change in author name? Reily: Larry: read and review Since I know we all love it so much, Kento bashing will ensue.  
  
When Legends Are Real  
  
Chapter 3  
  
****The Realm of The Cursed*****  
  
"Oooohhhhhh.My head," Lorenzo moaned sitting up. His head hurt. When he lifted his hand he found out why. Bandages were wrapped around his head. Just then it occurred to him that he wasn't sure where he was. He snapped his fingers and several torches in the room lit. He recognized the decorations and colors of his room he was in his prince's quarters. Then the door opened. "Who's there?" Lorenzo called out. "AAAAHHHHHH..SON YOU'VE FINALLY AWOKEN!!!" Shirevenon stood in the doorway. "Father," Lorenzo said. "What happened? The last thing I remember is agreeing to spar with Darius." he trailed off. "YES DARIUS CUT YOUR FOREHEAD AND KNOCKED YOU OUT. HE KNOWS BETTER THAT TO HARM YOU. HE IS BEING SERELY PUNISHED." Lorenzo grinned at the thought of what was happening to Darius (even as evil Lorenzo still hates Darius. Can't we all just get along?). "Where is Brene? I'd have thought she'd watch over me" Lorenzo asked. Shirevenon sighed. "THER IS SOMETHING YOU MUST KNOW." Shirevenon answered, and filled his son in.  
  
****In the forest****  
  
(Author's note: Commence Kento bashing!!!)  
"I don't understand" Kento said (big surprise). "Even though she's Silver's sister, why wouldn't Crystal want to kiss him? What's wrong with a little peck on the cheek (How dense is he?!)?" I said she'd have to kiss him PASSIONATELY!!" Juan responded. "Huh?" Kento looked blank. "I don't get it." "Oh dear God." Juan muttered. "How many pervs are in your family?" "Hey!" Kento shouted. Juan explained everything.  
  
****Meanwhile****  
  
"Crystal!" "Crystal!!" Flair and Stormy were looking for Crystal, who ran off after her brother was taken. "I hear something." Stormy said. They listened. Sure enough the sound of crying came just on the other side of some trees. When they looked they saw a gorgeous brown haired girl sprawled against a boulder, wearing what looked like sub-armor with crystal plates, sobbing her heart out. "Crystal?" Flair asked hesitantly stepping forward and holding her arms out. Brene took a few hitching breaths and looked up. The expression in her eyes was nothing short of agony. "I..c..can't" she whimpered sniffling. "Can't what?" asked Stormy while Flair embraced the distraught girl. "Kiss my own brother like a lover would." Came a reply still sounding on the edge of tears. Both Sorceresses looked shocked. "You mean.passionately?" Flair asked. Brene nodded and another tear spilled. "Come back with us." Stormy said wiping up the tear. "I'm sure everyone's worried about you."  
  
****Back in the Realm of the Cursed****  
  
"What?! That's Impossible!!" Shirevenon had just finished filling Lorenzo in on what had happened. "She wouldn't betray us like that!! Especially not me!!" Lorenzo was totally incredulous. "I'M SORRY SON, BUT IT IS TRUE." Answered Shirevenon. Lorenzo had removed his bandages during the tale and stood up. "Then I'm going to get her back!" "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SOLDIERS? SHE AND JUAN ARE WHITH THE RONINS." Shirevenon said. "No" Lorenzo growled, "I'll handle them myself." he thought phasing out.  
  
****The Forest****  
  
When they got back to the Ronins Flair sat Brene down beside her and put an arm around her while Stormy said what happened. Juan closed his eyes. When Brene whimpered. Rowen looked at Ariel she winked and went into fake hysterics. "It's over!!" She shouted. "The Ronins and us are history! Shirevenon and Talpa will kill us all! The world is finished!!" "Okay! You made your point!" Brene shouted.  
"Now it's time for me to make mine!" Said a sinister yet all too familiar voice. Everyone jumped up and started looking around. Silver dropped from the tree he had appeared in. "Sister, I still can't believe you would betray father and me." He said. "And you, cousin," he said turning to gold, "I thought you were sure where your loyalties lay." "please bother listen to me. Shirevenon is evil. That's why he made an alliance with Talpa. You've just been brainwashed." "Enough!" Lorenzo yelled. "If I must fight, so be it! You first Hardrock!" He challenged drawing his sword. Behind the mask his eyes were hard and cold. "Fine with me." Kento answered and leapt to attack. Silver dodged the strike effortlessly. Kento tried his Iron Rock Crusher but Lorenzo wasn't there. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Kento said confused. "Tap tap." Said a voice tapping him on the shoulder. Kento turned. "Tag, you're it!" Lorenzo said just before his fist impacted Kento's face. "Flare up Now!" "Fire Storm!" Two voices called out. A wall of fire surrounded Lorenzo. Then Rowen jumped up firing an arrow. The force staggered Lorenzo. "Whirlwind!" Ariel shouted hitting Silver with Hurricane force winds, which blew his helmet off. Juan sprinted up behind and grabbed him. "Now Crystal!" he shouted, holding his struggling cousin. Slowly Brene walked up and looked in her brother's eyes. She though she could still see some softness for her. Steeling her resolve, she took his face in both her hand tenderly and kissed him. He resisted at first but she refused to back down. She put all her love for her brother into the kiss. After a few moments he started to respond. She too the kiss further, changing the angle to deepen it. Then she opened her mouth and their tongues met. After a few intense moments she pulled away and looked at her brother with concern. He was standing with his eyes closed when he opened them the coldness was gone. He looked at her. "Thank you." he said. "Are you really back brother?" Brene asked hopefully. "You bet I am, sis." He said with that old grin of his.  
"I still don't get it." Kento said later (jeez, big dumb Chinese boy). "how does a kiss restore erased memories?" Silver looked at him. "It's called love Kento." he said. "Love is a very powerful emotion. It's virtually impossible to overcome. My sister put all of her love into that kiss, transferring it all to me. As it went through me I regained my memories." "Well you've seen her in her sub armor so now we will show you ourselves." Juan said and they dismissed their armors. "Nice tattoo." Kento said to Juan looking at his right temple. "Actually it's a birthmark." Juan said. "It looks just like Omega (??." Cye said. We never told you our names, did we/" Lorenzo asked. The Ronins shook their heads. "Well then, I'm Lorenzo Suraikashi, This is my twin sister Brene, and this is our cousin, Juan Takahashi. Lorenzo had a scar above on his forehead that reminded Kento of Squall from FF VIII, his favorite RPG (yes that is a plug). Well, Welcome to the Team Legend armors." Ryo said offering his hand. Lorenzo shook it. "Thanks Wildfire." He answered. Then they got up. "We have a house of out own on the other side of the woods." Brene said. "We'll be there if you're looking for us." "Catch ya later Juan called as they walked away."  
  
Another Chapter Done! More on the way.  
  
Reily: I'm no different than Ruki Knight, aside from my name Larry. Really. Larry: OK, I believe you. Reily: 


	5. And So Our Story Continues

A/N: Man has this been a long time in coming or what?! I've been a way a lot over the summer. Also I spend most of my time working now. Oh, well here goes nothing.  
  
Reily: Took you long enough.  
  
Larry: Sorry, but look at it this way the longer I take the longer Rini stays miserable.  
  
Reily: Hmmmmm, I never thought of that.  
  
When Legends Are Real  
  
Chapter 4  
  
{Three weeks ago, The Ledged Armors, the most powerful warriors for an evil being known as Shirevenon, left his realm to join the Ronin Warriors. They had been unknowingly serving evil their whole lives. When they finally found out they left their "father" and went to Earth. When Shirevenon attacked the Legends had fought against him. During the battle, Silver, the most powerful, had been knocked out and taken back to the Realm Of The Cursed and brainwashed. He returned to fight his friends but they prevailed and his twin sister restored his memory with a kiss. And so our story continues.)  
  
"Ryo! Wait up!" The raven-haired teen looked back at his friends, several lengths behind him, as he ran through the woods. He stopped so they could catch up. "Sorry guys," he said, "I was just excited that school will be starting soon. I think there's a shortcut this way." He started off again, walking so they could keep up. His girlfriend, Flair, feel in step beside him. After about twenty more yards, Stormy stopped. "I hear voices just on the other side of those trees," she said. "Let's check it out. ," Kento suggested, "Could be the Dynasty or Shirevenon again." (Yeah right. In the daytime?! Please!) So the ronins and sorceresses checked for a way through and found a path. An interesting sight awaited them on the other side. The mansion that stood there was impressive. It was just as big as Mia's. But it was who was there that got their attention. The first one they saw was a tall, well-built guy about their age (18) wearing a white tank top, shorts, a white bandanna, sunglasses, and headphones. He was watering the plants along the front of the mansion. They couldn't see his hair because of the way he was wearing the bandanna. Next they saw a girl in a silvery bikini on a lounge chair sunbathing also wearing sunglasses. (It was a bright, hot day.) 'Damn, she's hot.' Thought Kento. Laying beside her was a huge gleaming snow leopard. The last boy had on a black shirt, jean cutoffs, and (you guessed it) sunglasses. He was mowing the yard. As the ronins and sorceresses walked up the snow leopard looked at them and growled. It was answered by another growl as White Blaze came out. This attracted the girls attention and she sat straight up. Her surprise somehow got the bandanna wearing boy's attention and he came running over. The other boy who was turning to do another strip also saw them and he came after the first boy. "Who are you?!" The one in the bandanna demanded. Then he recognized White Blaze. Wait, I know you. Easy Blizzard." He said. The girl walked up to White Blaze. "Hi White Blaze . How are you?" she cooed scratching him between his ears eliciting a purr from the tiger. "Who are you?" asked Sage. "Don't you recognize us?" Asked the boy in cutoffs. The one in the bandanna nudged the girl. "Show them your eyes." he said. So the girl took off her sunglasses. Their guests gasped as Brene's eyes were revealed. While they were looking at her, the boy took off his bandanna. "Lorenzo!" Kento said seeing the scar. "Legends?" Ryo asked looking at them. "Welcome to our humble abode." Juan said. Brene giggled looking at Flair and pointed downward. Flair looked and saw Blizzard looking up at her with interest. She reached down and let the leopard sniff her hand. It purred and rubbed against her legs. She giggled too. "He likes you." Brene said in a chirpy voice. Lorenzo invited everyone inside while Brene wrapped a skirt-like cloth around her tiny waist. After everyone was settled down they all started talking, mostly about how they planned to spend their last week before school started.  
  
********The Realm Of The Cursed*********  
  
"I don't get!" Said Lavitz. "Master Shirevenon is never wrong!" 'She wasn't supposed to be able to summon enough courage to kiss him." Shoujo agreed. The warlords were still talking about how Crystal was able to restore Silver's memory (just drop it guys). Darius was not joining in but off to the side brooding. He really hated Silver. Meanwhile Shirevenon and Talpa were putting their heads together planning their next attack.  
  
********One Week Later********  
We'd Better Hurry!" Juan shouted, "We're supposed to be early remember?!" All right! We're coming!" Lorenzo shouted back. He, Juan, and Brene all hopped in Lorenzo's Mustang and drove off.  
  
"Where are they?" Ryo wondered out loud. They had arranged to meet outside the front lobby so the Ronins could give them some advice on how the welcoming ceremony would go. Just them he heard some girls squeal. "Just look at those two hunks!" "They're soooooooo dreamy!" "Oh my god I think the one with the blue eyes looked my way!" "The taller one smiled at me!" "I think I'm going to faint." Ryo smiled to himself. Some guys were talking too. "What a babe!" "Dude this day's cold compared to how hot she is!" "I wonder if she'd go out with me?" 'Guess who's here.' Ryo thought to himself. He looked at the sorceresses and other ronins and saw that they were thinking the same thing. The Legends struggled through the crowd that had gathered trying to ignore the stares of admirers and the glares of jealous kids.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. You hate cliffhangers. Well I AM evil. Besides I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter. I promise this the last cliff hanger I will make. 


	6. School Daze

Author's Note: God is it tough to write when your computer keeps crashing!

On with the story!

When Legends Are Real 

Chapter5

The legends struggled through the crowd at school. Lorenzo waved to Ryo as they came up. "Sorry about that." Lorenzo apologized. "We didn't realize we were so popular already." Ryo laughed, as did the rest. "Well, you're here and we have time." Sage said. "This is what will happen…"

Lorenzo, Brene, and Juan sat on the stage waiting for the curtain to rise so the principal could introduce them. Lorenzo contemplated their luck on all getting the same classes. Then the curtain rose. They immediately looked for their friends and found them about halfway back. "Students," came the principal's voice over the microphone we are pleased to welcome three new arrivals this year." _Arrivals? _Lorenzo thought. "They are the Suraikashi twins, Lorenzo and Brene, and their cousin Juan Takahashi." Lorenzo, Brene, and Juan all stood up and bowed in turn. Lorenzo also noticed that Brene's smile was putting many boys into a trance. He laughed silently to himself. _This will be an interesting school year, _He thought.

Lunchtime

"Over here!" "Sit Here!" "With us!" Our heroes were getting swamped with table offers they looked over to where the Ronins and Sorceresses were watching with varying degrees of interest. The look they sent out was clear. "Help!" Brene mouthed. Sage got up and walked over. "Sorry, but I asked her to sit with me at lunch this morning." He said to all the men surrounding her. They scattered looking dejected. "They already agreed to sit with us." Ariel and Autumn added freeing the guys from a mob of clinging girls. "Thanks," Lorenzo said speaking for all of them as they sat down. Everyone started eating their lunch and engaging in chinwag (a.n. that means small talk). "So, how are your classes going?" Jade asked. "I hate math." Lorenzo and Juan replied together. Brene giggled. "On the other hand," she added, "science is not my strong point, especially physics." "What are your best classes?" Ryo asked. "History and Literature." Was Lorenzo's answer. Juan's best was just History. Brene was loving Literature and Art. "HEY!" shouted a shrill voice from behind Lorenzo, "You promised!" "Shoot me." Lorenzo muttered under his breath. "Hello Cassie," Brene said rolling her eyes. "You promised to sit with ME!!" Cassie shrieked at Lorenzo. "She promised herself I would." Lorenzo muttered to the guys who all valiantly tried not to laugh.

While Cassie continued to rant, Lorenzo desperately tried to think of an explanation or excuse. _Just say it._ Brene thought at him. "D'haaaaa! ALL RIGHT!!!! I'll drive you home today!" Lorenzo finally screamed. Cassie's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she walked away on air. Lorenzo for his part was begging Kento to kill him before the school day ended.

After School

"So anyway the girls agreed to let me ride with them." Brene explained to her brother. Juan had been offered a lift by Sage. "We're planning to go shopping so you might get home before me." She continued. "Okay, hurry, she's coming." Lorenzo said as Cassie started walking toward the parking lot. Brene scampered over to where Flair and the others were waiting. "THIS is your car?" Cassie asked in awe. "Yes" Lorenzo answered through his teeth with an obviously phony smile on his face. "Well let's get rolling!" Cassie exclaimed. Lorenzo with out answering waited for her to buckle up then put the car in gear and sped off. He finally got home two hours later. He staggered inside and pretended to pass out falling on the couch. "So how did it go?" Kento's voice was behind his ear. "Let me die in peace." Lorenzo mumbled. "Ouch." came Ariel's voice. For the first time Lorenzo looked around. They were all there, either doing homework or lounging. "We've been waiting." Jade said. "We're going to teach you some of the finer points of avoiding girls like her." Lorenzo proved to be a quick study.

Elsewhere

"SO THEY HAVE ENROLLED IN A SCHOOL. I CAN USE THIS TO MY ADVANTAGE" Shirevenon mused. **"They will be easy prey during the school hours." **Talpa added. They both began to laugh.


End file.
